Restored
by TaylaNovak
Summary: It has been 6 months since Casey returned to the special victims unit and everything has changed, especially her. She is no longer the feisty redhead that the team had remembered. In her place was a broken woman who had lost the confidence that had made her great. Can the arrival of a new ADA change that? Casey/OC f/f R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First SVU fanfic ever and it features the greatest ADA of all time, Casey Novak. Haven't seen the more recent episodes in a while so I'm pretty much winging this story but hope you enjoy anyway. This story is about two women falling in love so if that isn't your thing, feel free to click the back button.

Summary: It has been 6 months since Casey returned to the special victims unit and everything has

changed, especially her. She is no longer the feisty redhead that the team had remembered. In her place was a broken woman who had lost the confidence that had made her great. Can the arrival of a new ADA change that? Casey/OC f/f Don't like, don't read. R/R

"Jury, what is your verdict?" asked the Judge.

One of the men stood up, clasping a piece of paper. "We find the defendant, guilty on all charges."

Casey Novak only nodded her head as the words were spoken and her client and her family rejoiced as the man who'd violated their daughter was taken away. The mother threw her arms around her and she returned the hug halfheartedly. It wasn't a particularly difficult or emotional case, and though she had worked just as hard on it as she had any, the usual happiness and feeling of accomplishment that came with winning a case was diminished and almost nonexistent. She offered a small smile to the family and to Liv and Nick, who'd worked the case as she turned to leave. But of course the brunette wouldn't let her depart in peace.

"Hey, where are you going so fast? We're heading out for a celebratory drink, wanna come?"

"No, I have some more cases to work on."

"Alex hasn't been in yet?" Liv asked with a concerned look.

"No and I have to take some of her cases."

"How long's it been since you last slept?" Liv asked, her eyes narrowing, practically daring the attorney to lie so she could catch her in it.

"I don't know, like two days?" Casey ran her fingers through her hair, pointedly ignoring the other woman's eye. She didn't want a lecture right now when she had so much work to do. She was exhausted and only running on caffeine but that could be addressed later.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. Or come with us and relax for a bit."

"No, I'll be fine Liv. Thanks anyway."

"Ok, call me if you need anything."

Casey nodded and walked briskly out to her car where she drove just as quickly back to her office. She power walked into the elevator and went up to her floor. She stopped at the lounge for a cup of coffee before going to DA Jack McCoy's office to inform him of the outcome of the case. When she stepped in, the first thing she noticed was the perfume that was in the air, subtle and sweet, and refreshing to her tired nostrils. Then she saw the beautiful brunette sitting next to the desk. She was striking, from her extremely, almost glowing pale skin to her long dark wavy hair and her chocolate brown eyes. She wore a simple black suit with a white collared shirt and tall heels that accentuated long legs that would make Kathy Grable jealous.

"Novak, how was the case?" Jack asked.

"Fine, I won." She said dryly.

"Let me introduce you to Renee Delva."

The woman turned to her and the redhead could have melted from the warmth that passed over her, just from looking her in the eye.

Renee smiled and held out her hand, which she shook, fighting the strange smile that flickered on her own lips at the touch of this woman's hand.

"She is going to be helping you for a while. I know you're tired after having to take some of Alex's part of the docket, so I called in some help. She'll only be here until Alex gets back."

"Wouldn't want the ice queen to think you're replacing her or anything." The redhead muttered.

"That can be addressed when she returns, here, show Renee to the spare office and give her some cases."

"Yes, sir." She motioned for Renee to follow her. The spare office was across the hall from hers. Renee went inside and Casey quickly left her to go finish the rest of her docket. She decided to check in on Cabot and see if there was anything she needed, but there was no answer on her cell pair's relationship was friendly and fun, but there were many times when they differed in opinion and styles. After her censure, Casey had never really returned to the fiery redhead that had earned her fame in the prosecuting world. Her demeanor was silent and calculating, not at all what her colleagues had been expecting. She'd lost most of her confidence, while Cabot had seemed to gain some. This was her house, where the Ice Queen reigned, and despite her friendship with the redhead, they both knew she was the better attorney. In her prime, Casey might have been a real match for Alex, but now, she was just a ghost of her former self, a spirit unwilling to move on but unsure of whether to stay.

The next thing she knew however was Jack shaking her awake in the middle of the night. "What are you still doing here, Novak?" he demanded.

Casey sniffed and ran her fingers through her hair, willing her eyes to focus. "I was just resting my eyes for a minute."

"It's almost 11 o' clock."

"Your point?"

He couldn't exactly make her leave, that much they both knew, so he simply sighed and left.

Now that he was gone, Casey stood up to get herself a cup of coffee from the lounge but stopped when she noticed a thick manila folder on the corner of her desk. She opened it and found that it was Alex's part of the docket, completed and waiting for her approval. After looking through it, she couldn't help but be impressed by Renee's skill. She'd done a hell of a job within hours of starting. The redhead picked up the folder, went to get the two of them some coffee and went back to the brunette's office. She knew she was still there but the light peeking out of the door. She knocked a few times, but there was no answer. So, she peeked inside.

Renee was currently pacing the carpeted floor, barefooted and massaging her temples as she talked to herself in her native language. Her eyes were closed and it was uncanny she managed to avoid crashing into everything in the room. Casey stepped into the room, playing leapfrog to dodge the rambling brunette and set the coffee and folder on the desk. She noticed a glass bowl filled with chocolate squares and started to steal one but changed her mind.

"Renee?"

The brunette whipped around immediately. She appeared surprised but not unpleasantly so at finding the senior ADA in her office. "Casey. What are you doing here? I thought you had gone home already."

"Umm, no, I still have work to do. I wanted to thank you for finishing Alex's part of the docket. I was pretty impressed." She subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself while Renee only smiled coyly.

"I saw you were asleep." Her eyes lit up when she noticed the two steaming cups of coffee. "One of those for me?"

"Yeah." Casey quickly handed it to her, along with a handful of cream and sugar. The brunette eagerly loaded the drink with the sugar and took a long gulp.

"That is amazing." She said with a sigh. "I wish I could thank the guy who invented this stuff. He deserves a medal."

Casey smiled and drank some of her own coffee. "You like sweets?"

Renee grinned. "Oh yes. A little too much I think."

Casey couldn't quite explain the feeling of warmth that spread through her body at seeing the woman smile and she had to turn away to hide the deep blush that was trying to force its way onto her cheeks. "I, uh, guess I'll see you in court tomorrow."

"Really?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, I'll ride co-chair with you tomorrow and see what you can do. Until then I suppose." She smiled weakly as she picked up her coffee and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow Casey." She looked back at the brunette's bright eyes and beautiful smile and felt her heart flutter.

She drove home in complete silence and once she arrived home, she sank onto her bed. What the hell was she going to do? She was going crazy over a woman she had only just met. A woman who would only be there temporarily if Cabot had anything to say about it. A woman who managed to awaken the long dead fire within her. _What if she didn't even like women? _Then why did she feel like Renee's smile meant something more? A frustrated sleep eventually overtook her but her dreams were sweetened by a certain french woman.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the follows and favorites. Read and Review please!

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Casey watched as Renee pretty much mopped the floor with the defense, despite it being a high profile case personally assigned to Cabot. She oozed power and confidence and was cunning enough to pick a way through the impenetrable wall that the defense had managed to mount. But Casey was only half paying attention to the case itself, she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting over Renee's gorgeous backside. They had barely collaborated on the trial so Casey could assess just how good a lawyer Renee was. So far, she was very pleased. When the jury went to convene, Renee collapsed into her chair next to Casey and sighed.

"Tired?"

"More like exhausted beyond belief. But in a good way." She smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "Can I ask you a question that may seem a little personal?"

Casey sighed this time. "I'm guessing you want to ask about my censor?"

"Yes. What happened to you? You were a legend, now you're afraid to take risks, to do what made you great."

"You know what happened to me?" Casey stiffened in anger. "I was not born the great Alexandra Cabot. Ever since I got here, it's Cabot does this, Cabot does that. Cabot wouldn't have done this this way. According to everyone else, I will never be as good as Alexandra Cabot, and after my censor it got worse. I'm not Cabot, I know that. I wasn't trying to be, but I'm just so tired of it."

Renee was silent for a moment, watching the redhead who squirmed under her intense gaze. A flush of warmth ran through her.

"That's bullshit. Cabot couldn't hold a candle to you. Damn what everyone else thinks."

Casey smiled. "Thank you."

"None required, it's a little obvious." The brunette winked and leaned forward on the

desk. "After this, you should take the rest of the day off and get some sleep. I'll take care of everything else."

"That's not necessary."

"It's essential. You're about to fall over. Where is Cabot anyway? How long have you been working the full docket?"

"About 2 weeks and no clue. She won't answer the phone."

Renee sighed again. "Well then, guess we have to finish the docket ourselves."

The jury returned and delivered the verdict. Guilty on all charges, except for one, but it didn't really matter. The bastard was going away for a minimum of 40 years. One extra charge would've just been icing on the cake for sending the pervert away.

The pair of attorneys went back to the office, but Renee practically ran to Jack's office, burst inside without knocking and slammed the door.

"Delva, what-"

Renee slammed both hands on Jack's desk. "I want Casey Novak back."

The DA smiled. "What do you need?"

"Information."

Another week flew by, filled with cases and warrants and indictments for the attorneys, before Renee could put her plan into action.

Casey slammed her laptop shut with a sigh and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples. The week had been only slightly less hectic with Delva's help but she was still exhausted and in dire need of some time off. Jack was kind enough to give her the weekend off and she was only too ecstatic to get home, take a long hot shower and hibernate for the rest of the weekend. But of course, they wouldn't let her go that easily. She was packed and on her way out the door when her phone rang.

"Novak."

"Casey!" She couldn't help but grin at the sound of the beautiful attorney's voice.

"Delva why are you calling me when you're across the hall?"

"Why are you calling me Delva?"

Casey sighed with a smirk. "Yes Renee?"

There was a little laugh that made the redhead's heart flutter. "Anyways I know you're tired and want to go home, so I'll cut right to the chase. I want you to meet me tomorrow at the doughnut shop on 10th street at around say, 12?"

"Why?"

"I will tell you when you get there." The click from the other end signaled the end of the conversation and Casey couldn't help but smile. She finished packing up and walked out to the parking garage with another ADA. She drove home, praying she didn't fall asleep at the wheel. Thankfully, she made it back in one peace. She didn't eat or shower and barely had the alertness to remove her coat and shoes and went straight to bed and fell asleep.

It was about 10 in the morning when Casey awoke, feeling refreshed and energized for a day with her secret crush. She took an hour long hot shower and was just drinking her morning coffee when her phone rang.

"Novak."

"Delva. Are you still coming?"

"Of course, besides you might hunt me down if I don't."

"You got that right. Well, see you. Oh, and remember to dress casually." The line was cut again and the redhead was left grinning and excited for her outing with Renee, if a little annoyed and amused about her abrupt ending of phone calls. She hurriedly dressed, but made sure to try and appear sexy as well as casual in jeans, boots, a green sweater and a long black coat. By then it was almost 12, but she had no trouble getting to the doughnut shop and found Renee waiting for her in a booth, already eating a glazed doughnut. She wore jeans as well, that even from Casey's vantage point, could see the fitted her extremely well. She had on jordans, which was strange since the redhead had only ever seen her in heels and a simple purple shirt. She was hardly dressed like a model but Casey couldn't believe how she made plain and simple so...beautiful. A familiar flush of warmth passed over her as she crossed the room and sat down on the other side of the booth.

Renee immediately covered her mouth as she grinned and chewed quickly and swallowed before putting her hand down. "Great, you made it."

"I told you I would." the redhead smiled and looked around, trying to focus on something other than the heat wave threatening to stain her cheeks redder than her hair. "A doughnut shop? Why here? You sure you have that sweet tooth of yours under control?"

Renee scoffed. "Of course not. Remind me to stop at the bakery on 14th street, will ya? Do you want anything before we go?"

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise."

"No, I'm not hungry. Just curious."

Renee grinned and stood up and placed her bill on the table. "Then let's go." She locked arms with Casey as they walked out of the doughnut shop and practically pulled her along the street. Apparently they were walking to their destination. The walk was peaceful and refreshing after a month or so of non stop prosecuting and hours in an office or courtroom. She found that outside of work, Renee was actually quite the same. She was talkative and funny and friendly. She had an opinion or comment on almost everything, but she was able to just as easily back it up without much effort. She also had a dirty mind and mouth that Casey found herself not strangely being turned on by. As the french woman put it, "I don't have a dirty mind, just a sexy imagination." Casey hung on every word that fell from her luscious lips. She felt better than she had in days from just being in the dessert loving french woman's presence.

They must have been reaching their stop because Renee suddenly moved behind her and covered her eyes. "Don't worry, you won't walk into a pole. Maybe…" She laughed and nudged Casey forward who could do nothing but comply, not that she would've done the opposite. Besides, she felt good feeling Renee's soft, warm hands pressed over her face.

"Open!" Casey did and found herself in an empty gym that only had one type of equipment in it. A ball machine.

"Renee, what is this?"

"I talked to Jack and he said you liked softball. And the rest of the squad said they haven't seen you play since your censure, so I thought it would be fun to start you up again."

"Tell me you didn't reserve this entire gym just for me." Renee smirked but said nothing as she skipped over to the ball machine. "Renee…"

"You told me not to tell you, now shut up and swing the damn bat." She reached behind the machine and pulled out said bat and gave it to Casey. It had been a long time since she'd held one, and memories of all the fun she used to have came flooding back to her. With a genuine smile, she walked to the other end of the gym and shrugged off her coat.

"Ready?!" Renee called before suddenly pressing the button.

Casey reacted more on instinct than anything as she swung the bat and cracked the ball high into the air.

"Yeah! Do it again!" Renee cheered, firing another one. Casey hit another home run and another and pretended to run around the gym while Renee grabbed a ball and chased her to tag her. She was surprised at fast the other woman was and was eventually caught.

"Now, it's my turn." said Renee.

"You play?"

"Of course not. But you're going to teach me." She grinned and went to go get the bat. Casey could've sworn that her colleague purposefully bent over as sexily as possible to pick up the bat. She tried to fight the overwhelming heat that threatened to take over her body. Damn, she needed to do something about this or she would probably end up in a courtroom being prosecuted for mauling her partner. She swallowed and walked over to Renee.

"Okay, get a good grip. Nice stance. Feet apart." She walked back to the ball machine. "You sure about this?"

"You worried I'll knock myself out with the bat?" Renee called. "How about this, if I hit this ball, you and me are gonna go on another little outing and I get to pick the place, and you have to buy me all the sweets I want from the bakery."

"Deal." Renee suddenly switched stances and dropped into a near perfect crouch like position to hit a home run. Damn. She cracked the ball high into the air in a beautiful arch before she began skipping around the gym.

"You cheated. You _have_ played before!" said Casey as she caught her around the waist before quickly letting her go with a slight blush. Thankfully, her companion didn't notice.

"Only a little, when I was in high school. I used to be a tomboy." They walked over to the bleachers and sat down. "I played basketball, ran track, volleyball."

"Why'd you stop?" Casey asked.

"School. I was terrible at studying and in the 10th grade my grades hit rock bottom and I wasn't allowed to play anymore. My parents made me buckle down and I gave up sports to focus on my career."

"Do you regret it?" Casey asked.

"Not at all. The choices I made before lead me here, and I'm glad to be right where I am." She smiled, making the redhead nearly faint. Her cheeks did take on a tinge of redness but Casey kept it hidden by trying to, as discreetly as possible, pull her hair forward. "What do you say we hit a few more balls and head to the bakery before it closes?"

"Sure."

The trip to the bakery was sidetracked by Renee finding an old timey candy shop and dragging Casey inside. The air was sweet but was dominated by the scent of chocolate which seemed to be the shop's specialty. Casey could only watch as her friend loaded up a bag with chocolates and other fattening substances. As she browsed, she nibbled on a piece of fudge that the nice old man who owned the place had allowed her to sample. Casey declined an offer for some and instead focused on her lovely brunette.

"Casey! This is amazing, you have to try this." Renee squealed, holding up a small chocolate square. "Open wide." The redhead obeyed and the brunette reached into her mouth and placed the chocolate delicately on her tongue, letting her fingertips lightly brush Casey's lips as she pulled her hand back out. Their eye contact never broke and Casey could've sworn Renee had gulped and a slight hue of red had darkened her cheeks. Her eyes were noticeably darker now but her demeanor remained the same as she abruptly returned to examining the rest of the goodies that the shop had to offer.

Casey slowly chewed the piece of candy. It was indeed quite delicious, but all she could think about was the fact that Renee was the one who had placed in her mouth. _Is she screwing with me on purpose? Because its damn sure working. _She walked with Renee back to the doughnut shop, sharing the bag of candy. She would regret later about eating all of it without eating any actual food, but she was happy to spend time with her Co-ADA.

"Thank you for the wonderful day." Casey said as they approached their vehicles.

"Thank you for buying me about 60 bucks worth of candy." Renee grinned.

"Well, you cheated and won, so you earned it."

"If you're not cheating, you're not trying. Isn't that what you Americans say?"

"Well, what are you _trying_ to do?" Casey narrowed her eyes, but kept a cunning smirk on her

lips, to which Renee returned.

"Maybe, I haven't made any determinations yet on whether what I want can be obtained."

"And what _do_ you want?"

Renee leaned against the door of Casey's car and looked up at the sky for a moment before meeting the redhead's eyes again. "I'm not sure yet. But I think, whatever it is, is close by."

Casey genuinely smiled this time. "Thank you again, Renee. I really needed this break."

"No problem, Casey. I'm glad for to do it. You work too hard as it is. But I'll be a good sport and let you pick the next destination next week."

"Okay then." She nearly growled when her phone started ringing. "Novak." Renee watched her face closely as she listened to the call and her face fell just as Casey's did.

"What's wrong Case?"

Her little nickname was almost enough to perk Casey back up, but the news she'd just received from Jack had ruined any chance of that happening tonight. "Cabot's back."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's going to happen now that Cabot is back?" Renee asked, sitting across from Casey in the booth of the bar that they'd decided to have drinks at. The brunette was noticeably nervous about the return of the ice queen, and she was right to be so. Casey had been on the bad side of Alexandra Cabot since the beginning, despite their moments of friendship. Cabot hadn't even wanted **her** to help with the docket, now that Renee was there and was lining up to be a permanent Co-ADA, there was no telling how the blonde would react. Although Casey already felt that she knew how.

"I don't know, but I don't she's going take too well to being replaced." said the redhead as she downed her drink. She watched Renee silently nurse a beer. "There's no need to worry, Renee. Jack would be stupid to let you go just because Alex says so."

The woman gave a small smile and scoffed. "That's not why I don't want to leave, Casey."

"Why **don't** you want to leave?" Casey's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met, but she would have to wait for her answer because they were interrupted by the arrival of the squad.

"Yo, what's this?" Fin asked. "Y'all havin' a party and and not invite nobody?" Olivia, Stabler, and Munch peered around him. Munch grinned and winked at them.

"Just talking business. What are you guys doing here?" Casey asked with a smile, pointedly ignoring Liv and Elliot.

"Odd place to talk business." Munch commented.

"I like the atmosphere. What of it, Munchies?" Renee retorted with a grin.

"Remember when Cabot used to come to this bar?" Elliot asked, looking at Liv. "Speaking of Cabot, she usually got us a search warrant before three days had passed. You know anything about that, Casey?" He smirked and looked at Casey who had stiffened in anger but remained silent. For a moment.

"I can't control when a judge will make up his mind, Elliot." The redhead said, struggling to control her temper. Renee looked just as ready to knock him on his ass.

"Maybe do better next time, okay?" Elliot winked.

"Not to be rude, but can you guys go away?" Renee asked.

"That sounded pretty rude." Munch said.

"Let's give 'em some privacy." said Fin, leading the way to the other side of the bar.

Renee glared at a smirking Stabler as he passed. "Bastard." She growled before looking at Casey, who was all but ready to explode. "Case?"

Casey was seething. Stabler knew how she felt about being compared to Cabot. And yet he chose every opportunity possible to try and piss her off about it. "I'm fine." She said lowly.

"No, you're not. Come on, let's go somewhere else." She took the redhead's hand and Casey jumped at the contact.

"I said I was fine." She reluctantly pulled away from Renee's soft, warm touch. "I won't let Stabler control my life with a few words. I know how he feels about me. Him and Liv. No one can replace the almighty and perfect Alexandra Cabot." She downed another drink and sighed. "I'm tired of living in her shadow. She leaves for 3 weeks with no warning at all and nobody blames **her** when they don't get their warrant on time."

"I think you can, replace her I mean." said Renee. "Forget about your censor, making mistakes and second guessing yourself. Go and be the kick ass lawyer you've always been. Cabot is not better than you."

"You haven't even met her."

"By the way you treat the squad and the way they treat you, I don't need to know her. I don't want to. I just want you to be okay." The brunette's eyes went wide for a moment, as though she hadn't meant to say the last part. "I mean, I consider you a dear friend, Mon feu." She cursed.

"What is mon feu?" Casey asked, smiling a little at the nervous french woman.

"It doesn't matter."

"What were you going to say before the squad came in?"

"What?"

"You said that you didn't want to leave but you didn't specify why. Why?"

"It's nothing, forget I said anything." Renee waved the matter away quickly and gulped down half her beer.

"O...k then. I guess I'll see you at the office tomorrow..." She trailed off as a waitress came over with a drink. "I didn't order ano-"

"That gentleman at the bar ordered it for you." She gestured at none other than Jason Whitaker. He smirked and she scowled.

"Send it back please."

"Who's that?" Renee asked.

"Just a guy who got his ass kicked the last time we met in the courtroom. I had to pretend that I was interested in him to get info from his boss without a subpoena. He still thinks I am."

"You aren't going to tell him?" Renee looked at Jason out of the corner of her eye with disdain and annoyance.

"As I was saying, I think I'll turn in. See you tomorrow at work." Casey stood up and made for the door. Unfortunately, her not so secret admirer did the same.

"Wait up a second Novak." Jason said as he caught to her.

"What do you want?" The redhead practically growled, not all attempting to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner some time, after work. I know a great little-"

"I'll stop you right there... No." Casey walked towards her car and unlocked it.

"Come on Casey. I'm not a bad guy if you give me a shot."

"She said No." They both turned to see Renee glaring fiercely at Jason. "Good bye."

Jason sighed and looked at Casey. "Call me sometime."

"That was unnecessary." Casey said after he'd driven away.

"I don't care." Retorted the brunette with another scowl in the direction of the departing car. "See you tomorrow Casey." She abruptly turned and walked away to her car.

Casey had the feeling that she was upset but she wasn't sure why. She climbed into her car and drove home for a good nights rest.

The next morning saw the redhead up earlier than usual. She showered and dressed quickly and made her way to the office, only to be confronted by the sounds of arguing coming from Jack's office. She sighed and knocked before stepping in.

"So I'm gone for training and you replace me with some foreign floozy?" Cabot demanded.

Casey stiffened in rage and forced herself to hold her tongue.

"Cabot, aren't you here now?" Jack asked. "I didn't replace you Cabot. Casey was working her ass off trying to complete the entire docket alone so I brought in some help. Delva is a capable attorney and she has done a good job. Now lower your voice."

"Okay, I'm back now, she can leave. Her help is no longer needed."

"Why would you want to fire an attorney who is not only as competent as you in the courtroom and is willing to let you take lead but also has a good relationship with the squad and the DA?" Casey intervened. "Why would you fire help when you know we need it? No one is trying to dethrone you, Alex. Delva is a good lawyer and her assistance is greatly appreciated."

"Oh, because you couldn't take care of the docket? Excuse me while we examine your case record, Miss Censorship, or should I say the queen of Plea bargains."

"Do you have to bring up my censor every time you talk to me?" Casey snapped. "You don't like me, I get it. I don't care, but your argument here, affects me as well, and I **will** have a say in this."

"Actually, neither one of you do." Jack said as he sat down at his desk. "Delva is going to stay because I said so. This discussion is over. Both of you are dismissed."

"What the hell was that?" Cabot asked, following Casey into her office. The redhead took off her shoes and grabbed her briefcase, checking the contents before putting on her heels.

"I'm due in court, you gonna follow me all the way there?" Casey asked.

"Why the hell are you taking Jack's side? We've worked this docket together for months. We don't need help." Cabot was still as stunningly beautiful and perfect as usual, though she had a darker tan and it infuriated Casey to no end that she had the nerve to claim they didn't need help when she hadn't been here when things were going crazy.

"For a month, you have been gone. You left with no warning, you didn't inform me, you just left. I have had probably one full night of sleep since and even with an entire weekend off, I am about to fall over right now. You may be superwoman and able to handle the docket alone, then whoopee for you, but I am not you, and I am tired. And I should be in court right now, so move." Cabot wisely moved out of her way and she walked down to the elevator, passing Renee on the way.

"Case? Is something wrong?" She asked, grabbing Casey's arm to stop her angry rampage.

"Of course. Cabot is back."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


End file.
